


情事1

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	情事1

蔡徐坤把朱正廷压在自己小公寓的墙壁上亲吻的时候，觉得自己肯定是疯了。他拉开两个人的距离，捂着脸喘了几口气平静了一下。  
“要不算了吧。”  
朱正廷摸了摸嘴角被他拙劣的吻技咬破的细小伤口，又舔了舔刚才磕得生疼的牙床。盈盈一笑伸出手圈住蔡徐坤的脖子含住着他的耳垂，蔡徐坤身体一怔颤抖着把他抱紧在怀里，任由他寻着耳际吻到脖颈喉结最后在锁骨上不轻不重咬了一口。  
蔡徐坤紧张的不知道手脚该往哪里放，朱正廷睁看半眯着的桃花眼在他耳边呵气  
“第一次？”  
虽然感觉会被他嘲笑，蔡徐坤还是视死如归的轻点了下头。  
“放心，我会让你很难忘的。”  
那个人的声音像是撩进了自己的血脉里，蔡徐坤猛的把人抱进来摔在床上。他俯视着朱正廷四目相对，在温暖昏黄的灯光下显得十分多情。他颤抖着手想脱下来他的裙子，被人轻轻按住了手。  
“我去卸个妆。”  
朱正廷探头在他唇上轻轻点了一下翻身下床，蔡徐坤手足无措坐在床上，不知道自己是应该脱衣服还是出门买个套。自己从来没想过要带人回家，家里根本没有这种东西，又突然想到对方是个男的，不射进生殖腔好像也不用套，他不得不承认自己在骨子里还是很传统，即使现在同性结婚合理合法，他也依然希望对方是个女孩子。  
怎么事情一下子脱离了自己的预期，他摇摇头想努力忘却他从party上领回来个陌生人上床的事实，然而洗手间传来的流水声在反驳他相悖的心声。他又开始放空，直到对方在洗手间叫了他的名字，他才回过神来推门而入。  
在升腾的水雾中，朱正廷正穿着他的浴袍对着镜子擦头发，这人不好好穿衣服浴袍上半身松松垮垮挂在肘间，露出后背分明的肌肉线条和白皙的肌肤，他神态自若从镜子模糊倒影里看着慌乱的蔡徐坤  
“想什么呢？”  
他直直的盯着他光滑的脊背脱口而出  
“想你。”  
对方挑眉一笑转过身像条没有骨头滑腻的鱼贴在他身上，卷起他的衣服下摆帮他脱了他的T恤。伸手咔嗒解开他的腰带扣，从裤子缝隙伸进去握住了他蓬勃的下体  
“还挺诚实。”  
在蔡徐坤脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来的过程中，朱正廷满意的笑笑晃荡着两条大长腿汲着拖鞋，拎了瓶乳液把他一个人丢在那慢悠悠回了卧室。没出息的八月生狮子座小狮子无力的靠在墙壁上捂脸，觉得自己简直是在这一天把他的高冷淡定形象丢了个彻底。  
“你快点洗澡哦，我在床上等你。”  
隔着门板传来熟悉的中文，本来垂头丧气的小狮子突然就来了精神，三下五除二扒了自己的裤子冲进了淋浴间。唯一的浴袍让朱正廷穿出去了，洗完澡全身赤裸的蔡徐坤对着镜子绞手指觉得自己更尴尬了，他鼓起勇气走出房门摸索着墙壁关掉了卧室的顶灯，床头灯温暖的灯光下朱正廷正坐在他的床上一脸严肃的摆弄手机，看他过来咔嗒锁了屏把手机扔到一边伸出纤长的双臂撒娇。  
“抱。”  
蔡徐坤小心翼翼爬上熟悉的床压在他身上把人揽在怀里，他撑起身体想看清朱正廷的脸，卸下夸张乖戾的装扮这个人有着一张好看的东方面孔，他突然福至心灵的在他闪烁着星光的眼睛上亲了一下，朱正廷会意嘴角噙笑看起来风情万种，他把人拉过来换了个粘腻的吻，灵巧的小舌钻进他的口腔寻到他生涩的舌头纠缠，两个人甜腻的呼吸轻抚在对方的鼻腔，同款沐浴露的香气和对方毫不压抑的信息素味道纷至沓来。龙舌兰和草莓气味丝毫不搭却在空气中试探交织，蔡徐坤从来没试过用信息素逼迫omega发情，但是他却能在心里清晰的分辨出来朱正廷在刚才party上那么浓厚的信息素刺激下没发情，他发了狠的释放着自己的信息素希望能撼动这个看起来自制力很强的omega，朱正廷当然感觉到信息素变得越来越浓甚至发呛，他只能强迫自己迅速进入状态分散蔡徐坤的注意力。  
他从床头柜摸过刚才拎出来的那瓶乳液塞在蔡徐坤手里，  
“要做得给我做扩张。”  
他翻过身趴在床上微微撅着蜜臀抱着胳膊把脸埋在胳膊里，没发情的omega后面有些发紧，蔡徐坤沾着乳液伸进一个指节的时候就感觉马上被紧致的甬道吸附住了，他往前又探了一个指节听到身下的人发出粘腻的气音，  
“疼么？”  
他低下头心疼的吻了吻Austin的后颈，对方差点被他逗笑了。  
“你一会儿要放进来的东西比这个不知道大多少倍，不想我疼至少得做足三根手指啊。”  
蔡徐坤懵懵懂懂的顺着后颈往下吻手上跟着动作，感觉对方微微放松的内里顺势又送进了一根手指，他的手原本扶在朱正廷的腰上，对方突然抽出手拉着他的手到自己胸前，蔡徐坤心里了然的伸出手指揉捏朱正廷胸口小小的红色茱萸，感觉它在自己手中逐渐坚硬挺立起来，omega特殊的身体构造因为异物入侵开始主动分泌粘液，他的两根手指在朱正廷的后穴行进顺畅，他终于换了三根手指有节奏的抽插出淫靡的水声。俯在身下的身体脊背微微泛红，他把人翻过来面对着自己，鼻尖贴着他的鼻尖认真地开口，  
“我叫蔡徐坤。”  
他说话间把自己的粗大挤进刚才做好扩张的小穴，瞬间被紧致包裹的美好感觉让他一时间惊叹出声。他抱紧朱正廷慢慢耸动胯骨，他迫切的想要他的味道，他忍着头皮发麻的快感胡乱亲着他的耳朵颈侧，在他的身上留下自己的痕迹，朱正廷热烈的回应他扣紧他的肩膀在他的动作下毫不遮掩的呻吟出声，一双长腿盘在蔡徐坤腰上身体为了迎合他调整到了方便进入的角度。蔡徐坤每次抽出的时候都感觉那张小嘴似乎是在挽留自己的离开吮吸着自己，他整根抽出又整根没入大开大合撞击，两个人交合的地方因为体液渗出水光粼粼，他伸出一只手和朱正廷十指相扣，恍惚之间被人反客为主骑在身上，他直起身子抱住他两个人因为这个体位结合得更深。  
高潮来袭的瞬间他承认自己食髓知味，恨不得把朱正廷溺毙在自己的怀抱里，两个人紧紧交织在一起趴在对方肩头喘气。第一次开了荤的小处男蔡徐坤在这一刻体验到了难以言喻的灭顶快乐，两颗心贴近的融合感让他在异国他乡头一次有了归属感。抱了一会儿刚刚偃旗息鼓的某个部位又在温热的身体里复苏，他把人压在身下咬住嘴唇  
“再来一次。”


End file.
